A blue cherry blossom
by Itoshigo
Summary: Shippuden's Sakura and Hinata have restarted there relationship. Somewhere in this story will be do you love me or not. But, until then they will be having fun with an all of a sudden growing yuri situation.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is a Sakura and Hinata story I came up with one day, enjoy!

"Sakura I.. I think I'm bisexually because I want to go out with you!.." It was something that Hinata said to Sakura out of the blue one day…

**Chapter 1**

It is a windy afternoon in the park. Sakura and Hinata were sitting down on a bench. Sakura noticed that Hinata was getting really close to her. "Don't you love it? This weather maybe chilly but… The mood is nice and calm." Sakura smiled at the shy girl who was starting to cling on her arm from the cold. "Yes it's nice." Hinata looked at Sakura. She then shied away from her light green eyes. Sakura wasn't trying to make Hinata question her sexuality. _**It just happened **_like that.

Sakura thought she was pretty but not enough for a girl to fall for her. I mean, if she was that pretty then sasuka would have _**been her boyfriend **_by now. But now, thinking back on that day it was surprising to be told that. Hinata and Sakura both decided that the nature of that relationship would be a secret. It would be best giving the situation of there family and friends. "Sakura?" Sakura looked over at the brunette and gulped quietly. "Yes, what?…" The cold wind hit Hinata's face which caused her to retreat into Sakura's shoulder. The cold afternoon wind make both of them shiver. Sakura looked into Hinata's eyes. It made her feel even colder because their _**so cold like**_. But this was the first time that she could look at Hinata's eyes so closely. Also, you couldn't tell where Hinata was actually looking from being so close up. So you wouldn't think that she was looking at Sakura's lips.

Sakura had put on Chap Stick before leaving her house. The shade was of course a pinkish color that made her lips kissable. The thought of actually kissing Sakura made Hinata's face extremely red.

"Sakura?…"

"Y-yes."

"Th-this maybe sudden but. I.."

"You?.." Sakura started looking serious and award at the same time. Hinata could see it, so she tried to get the words out as gentle as possible.

"Sakura.. Can I kiss you?" Sakura was surprised to hear those words come out of Hinata's month. "Hi..Nata?…" Hinata played with her fingers as she looked away. To embarrassed to look her in the eye.

"We've been pretending to secretly go out for three months now. And I've been wanting to do some of the thinks that a real couple can do, but.. You kind of push me away or won't give me a proper chance to make a real relationship happen… But forget it. I'm just being selfish about this, I'm sorry." Sakura looked at her and thought 'She's the one that likes me. How's it my fault?.. She's just like Naruto about this.' Sakura looked over at Hinata how was redder than before. Hinata never really wanted much. _**She just wanted a chance**_ that all. But actually, Sakura is guilt of it to. Sakura toke out her hand which was in her coat pocket. It held the ring Hinata bought her three mouths ago. It was not an easy to buy ring so it meant a lot to Hinata. But Sakura didn't like wearing something that was so valuable. It made her feel like someone that uses people to get nice things.

"Hinata, let's go on _**a real date **_tomorrow. I want to make up for not taking your feeling seriously when I said I guess I'll go out with you." Hinata looked to Sakura and smiled. "Okey." Sakura kept the ring in her grasp and put her hand back in her coat pocket. She moved real close to Hinata, making sure their arms, shoulders, and legs were touching. Hinata gasped as Sakura's left hand felt on the inner side of her leg. She moved close to Hinata's face which had gone dark red. "Hinata, for that kiss can we go to my house for it?" Hinata was about to fainting before she said "y-yes…...". "HINATA!.."

Hinata woke up in a red and pink bed. It felt shaft but steady to lay on.

There was some noise coming from the kitchen that was down stares. It was Sakura and her mother making dinner. After taking out some pots Sakura told her mother that Hinata and herself will be waiting for dinner. Sakura went up the stairs that eventually lead to her bedroom. Hinata was sitting here on the bed. She watched Sakura come into the room. "So, are you okey now?" Said Sakura as she set on the bed. Her hand glided on Hinata's leg.

**A/N: **This is my third story so Read or Review! But do not be afraid to Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for the support, enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

The heat was on, when Sakura touched Hinata's leg. Her indigo hair went into a frenzy and her eyes were widened. "S-SAKURA!" Hinata said as she hind under Sakura's fluff quilt. It was to much to tolerate on Hinata's part. Sakura just sat there blinking, she barely did anything at all.

"Hinata..?" Sakura slowly pulled the quilt from Hinata's face. A light, but thick blush covered her cheeks. Hinata bit her lip and looked into the shadow of the partly moved quilt. "…I'm sorry, I don't know why." Sakura was now certain that Hinata just wanted a romantic relationship for now. She moved towards Hinata, looking at her eyes once again. Softly laying down beside her, she tried to comfier her girlfriend as best she could. "I won't force something like this on you, okay." Hinata's heart pounded even faster as Sakura talked into her ear.

Summoning all her courage, Hinata turned to face Sakura. They looked deep into each others eyes, their lips only inches apart. "Can I kiss you now?" Hinata asked once again, swallowing slightly. Hinata's cuteness was intoxicating. Even if Sakura could say no, she wouldn't, instead she nodded. They slowly moved closer to one another, until their lips slightly touched. The hesitation was for good reason. Thoughts of Naruto ran in Hinata's mind. Some with Sakura, because Sasuke ran in her mind as well. Sakura thought, 'Oh forget Sasuke, he doesn't care anyway…!'

Hinata remembered all the things that make Naruto so great. 'Could this really be okay? Could I be with Sakura, but still like Naruto? Is this even okay? Oh, why I'm I thinking this way, it only makes it harder!' Hinata opened her eyes to see a very certain Sakura, even if her lips were trembling. This made Hinata feel a bit better about the questions. With the instant courage, Hinata kissed Sakura.

The cold straight of the afternoon faded into night. As Hinata slipped into her coat, Sakura's mother gave her a big hug. "Good night Hinata, your welcome anytime!" Leaned against the front door was Sakura. Her light green eyes followed Hinata from the bottom up. Hinata made her way around the hallway. She was happy to see Sakura waiting for her. "Thank you for having me." Hinata bowed, then tried to get around Sakura. "Hold up." Sakura said. Hinata moved back into her line of site, her hands locked together.

Roughly, Sakura pulled her in, kissing her deeply without tongue. Hinata's legs buckled under the presser. Her face turned red and her hands went out wildly. After a minute of kissing, Sakura released her. They both were panting hard. Hinata, more then Sakura. "S-Sakura..why?.." Sakura turned around to open the door. The wind was even colder at night then in the day time. "I don't know.. We both liked it, right?" Sakura smiled with embarrassment on her face. Hinata put her right hand to her chest and smiled to. "Yes.. It was surprising, but I liked it.."

Hinata stepped out the door, giving two waves to her girlfriend. Sakura also waved back as she slowly closed the door.

**A/N: **Most heartfelt. ~_~ If my blue cherry blossom is good, please say so! Read or Review! But do not be afraid to Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here is chapter 3, enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

That night Sakura's mind was filled with thoughts of her kiss. It wasn't supposed to be rough like that. It wasn't supposed to be a kiss, So why? Sakura pressed her hands upon her stomach. Feeling uneasy about having to face Hinata after what she did. "Why was I so stupid?…."

It was 9:00 in the morning. Sakura finally went to sleep, but she slept longer than usual. Some pebbles were being thrown at her window. The pink headed girl mumbles in her sleep and stretches her legs. From the outside, Naruto and Sei wait for her. "Sakura!.." No movement or replies came from her window. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura., **SAKURA!**" Yelled Naruto. His voice was heard all the way into the kitchen, where Sakura's mother is making breakfast. Sakura flow out of bed and to the window. Quickly she opened it, screaming out to Naruto. **"NA-RU-TO!" **He quickly hide behind Sei, afraid she may throw something at him very hard.

"Nice morning tonight isn't it? My you look grimy." Naruto and Sakura froze. "S-Sai, you idiot you're a dead man!." Five seconds passed before Sakura slammed her window. 'Boys!...' She thought as she rubbed her eyes.

Half an hour later, Sakura stepped out the door with her usual clothing on. She looks tired and of need of some weed. "This had better be good." Sakura said as she walked to them. "Meeting up at the park and lunch remember?" Naruto smiled knowing that Sakura could send him flying at any moment.

In the Hyuga clan breakfast is served. Hinata just can't get over the kisses she shared with Sakura. Her face went bright red every time she thought of Sakura. Even now at the table she's red. Her father keep a close eye on her ever since she come home late last night. So he could tell something was up. Neji also noticed Hinata's behavior, but could tell it was of a relational type. "Hinata, I don't want you coming here that late of night again. Just because you were at a girls house gives you no excuse." Hinata realized her father was interested in her lateness, so she keep it simple. "Yes, father."

A servant made Hinata aware of her friend waiting outside with his dog. Hinata placed her plates on top of each other for the servant to take to the kitchen. Kiba set on his dog, Akamaru. He waved to her, then nudged Hinata to get on. "You ready for the hog race in the park!" Kiba said, helping Hinata onto Akamaru's back. "Yes I think. I don't really how to play." Hinata wrapped her arms around Kiba, trying to prevent herself from falling out.

Once Sakura got some energy, Naruto raced her to the park. The sun had moved higher in the shy and the temperature was fine.

"Check it out Sakura, the hog race is getting ready to start!"

"Naruto, why are you in this again?" asked Sakura.

"Because, riding a hog isn't as easy as catching a pig."

"What?"

"He caught a pig late week when they first came to Konoha." Said Sei.

"**Yes**, anyone that's anyone here! **You all better watch out, cause I'm wining this race!**"

"Can't you just do something without running your mouth, gees." Sakura replied.

**A/N: **Think you for reading chapter 3! **Read** or **Review! **But do not be afraid to Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N**: It's been a while so I hope it's worth it!**

**Chapter 4**

Quicker then she had ever ran, a girl raced to the event held in the park. Her spiky dark blue hair flow with her. "HOLY CRAP I'm so late! Why didn't sis wake me up!" Dodging all the people she could, Ayano barely made it to the registration booth. "I'm.. I to late.. To. Join the race?" Ayano panted as she walked to the register.

"Almost!"

"Chap! Can I registrant please!"

"Yes you can!" The young man gave her the papers and a stamp on the hand. "Be careful okay!" His perfect face was enough to make any girl say yes. A man in red jumped up onto a big box in the middle of the stage. Microphone in hand the guy said load and pride. "WELCOME TO THE DIVISION OF **HOG FUN**! Today's event is the hog race! We thank you leaf ninja's for your time!"

"**ALL RIGTH**, It's time for me to show my stuff!" Naruto ran to the area where the hog were being held. All of the hogs are highly trained by the way. So don't do this at home! Hinata and Kiba saw Naruto as he was picking the best hog to ride. "Hey Naruto!"

Kiba yelled, trying to get his attention. Naruto turned his head from side to side. Not knowing who called out to him.

"Hey man it was me, Kiba!"

"Oh, why didn't you say so!" Naruto ran to them trying to dodge the people in his way. But he slipped up and hit a girl. She fell down on the ground.

Kiba and Hinata: "Naruto!" :

"Oh man I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! That big guy was in the way and-!"

"It's okay, Naruto. I understand." Ayano wiped the dirt off of her butt, then her arm.

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I was in your class remember?"

"Really, cause I don't remember."

"WHAT!. Jerk!"

Kiba and Hinata walked over to the them. "Naruto, her name is Ayano Tanaka. She set in the front row." Hinata bowed to her and smiled. "Thank you Hinata, I didn't talk to you all that much, but **it's nice to be remembered!**" That very second is when Naruto ran out of words. "Cut me some slack, I wasn't into school okay!"

"I know that. Anyway, let's all have a good race!" Ayano jumped on a hog near by since they were almost taken. "Well we better get on, Hinata. Before were left with the sick or weak." They went to find a hog to ride. Leaving Naruto by himself again. "**Okay then, no more wasting time!**"

**The stage is set and the race is ready to begin!**

**A/N**: Ayano Tanaka is a real character in Naruto. The name and sub name is my doing because she was nameless. You can see her for five seconds in the first episode of **NARUTO**. Dark blue hair, brown eyes, red shirt with straps, and a white skirt. But I'm using long white shorts.

Like always, Read or Review! **But do not be afraid to Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Here's chapter 5, enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

"Sorry kid, he's all that's left!"

"But.. But.. **He looks like he'll kill me**!"

"Ha, you look like a boy who can take care of himself! No worries!"

"**Not for you!**" The buff man walked away laughing. Naruto turned to face the big roughed up hog. "Hey there, that guy said I could ride you.. So that what I'm gonna do! Ha ha .." Naruto inched closer to the hog. Trying his hardest not to make it mad.

Meanwhile, Tenten and Neji ate lunch down by the café. It's said to be the best spot to watch the race. "Remind me why I let you drag me here?" Neji folded his arms and crossed his left leg over the other. "Because Lee in it and I promised him we'd watch. You can spare one hour or two can't you?" "An hour or two spent training. But if Lee has time to participate in anything other then mindless training, why shouldn't I?" Tenten smiled as she started to drink her ice tea.

"LADYS AND GENTLEMANS, THE TIME TO START THE RACE WILL BE IN 5 MINNETS! I HOPE EVERYONE HAS TAKEN THERE PLACES CAUSE ONCE THE BELL GOES OFF, THE RACE BEGINS!" The players mounted themselves on nice and tight, but Naruto… "**COME ON! YOU STUPID PIG! AHHH!**"The hog was swing Naruto around and around. But when he called the hog a pig, it was on! The hog settled down and looked like it was starting to do what Naruto wanted. "Huh, Haa! Looks like you get it after all! My names Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage! I can't let everyone show me up, even if they want it more then me! **And no one want's this more then me! So hog, it's time to win this race!**"

"Looks like Naruto getting serious." Sai said, giving Sakura her ice tea. Sakura stood up from her set. The crowd cheered the players on as time sped up. "Kiba, I don't know about this. what if I fall off..!" Hinata looked scared, her hands trembled and she seemed uncertain. "Hinata, you can do it. We've got Shino and Kurenai sensei to cheer us on! If you feel like getting off, jump." Kiba's smile gave Hinata strength to go on and do her best.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY, JUST LIKE LATE TIME! **5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ! LET'S HAVE AT IT!**"

"**GO, GO, GO, GO, **huh?" The hog cracked an evil smile on it's face. "Hey come on we have to go! Didn't you get the message?" Naruto kicked his feet into the hog like it was a house. It was really on now! "NARUTO, NO!" To little to late for Sakura's warning. The hog took off wildly into the village.

"OH WELL, LOOKS LIKE THE RACE HAS A TWIST!" The crowd cheered loader and loader until some fans decided to follow the them. "Sai, I need you to go get Choji and Shikamaru! They were in town when we passed throw!" Sakura and Sai toke off. One headed for town, the other following Naruto!

**A/N: **I'm starting to like this chapter! I hope you do to! Read or Review! But do not be afraid to Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **This chapter is about two girls that confess to each other after Naruto and the hog almost ran them down.

**Chapter 6 Dear Mother in Heaven…**

Random village girl, Kiyoko: " I love that yellow little-T! It's so cute on you!"

Random village girl, Nana: "Really, because I say it's the bra that makes it complete. You wanna see?"

Kiyoko: "Huh, O-okay**!**" Just as Kiyoko started to lean in towards her friend, a scream was let out.

"**AHHHHHHHH!**"

"**MOVE IT!**"

Kiyoko looked back quickly then pulled Nana backwards. The hog flow passed them quicker than the girls fell down. "**Ahh-hu!**" Kiyoko's voice was filled with pain when she hit the ground with Nana in her arms. "Uh-Kiyoko, are you okay? Please tell me your not seriously injured!" Nana lifted up off of her, she pulled Kiyoko up towards herself.

"I'm okay.."

"Seriously?"

"Yea-ah..!"

"Your not okay. Your hurting. Let me help you up." Nana kindly helped Kiyoko up. As she started to wipe the dust off Kiyoko's back, she saw the red beaded necklace that she had bought for her earlier.

"Your support to have this on.!"

'Oh chap. But that necklace looks so stupid.' "I was going to put it on, but I was hunger and forgot!"

"Your mean, I got it cause I like you. It's not to throw away!" Nana blow off the dust on it then gave it to Kiyoko.

"You like me?.."

"Yeah..!"

"Like, be my girlfriend like me?"

"Y-Yes… That to. Do you think that's nasty of me to like you?.." Nana looked down, trying to avoid her eyes. Kiyoko softly swallowed. She put both hands on Nana's shoulders as she moved in close. "Nana.. I like you to!.." Kiyoko softly kissed her on her forehead. The sound of her shallow breathing and the look of her pure eyes reassured Nana of her feelings.

A pink haired teen girl came running in the street behind them. "Excuse, EXCUSE ME! YOU TWO?" Sakura could have sworn Naruto came through here, but things is not that much messed up.

"Excuse me but have you seen a boy in orange riding an overgrown hog? I think they ran this way but.."

"Yeah! They almost crushed Nana just a minute ago." Kiyoko picked up the bag that they let go when the hog came through. "Think y-you. Um, I'm I interrupting you?…" Nana and Kiyoko looked at each other. There to close to each other and it's looks like they may kiss. "OH-uh, it's not important! That boy, you should be able to catch up with him.!" Said Nana as she scratched her neck. "Okay, thank you!" Sakura left to pursue Naruto, leaving the two girls to themselves.

Kiyoko toke a second to put on the red beaded necklace. She felt a little sad that she didn't have enough money to buy something for Nana. So she decided to bake a cake for her when they parted ways. "Uh Kiyoko.. About Today **or **just now. I think we should talk about it or something. Is that okay with you?" Kiyoko smiled to her and lifted up the bag to her cheat. "Of course! Uh.. Let me take you home! There's a cake I thought of making for you!" Nana laughed a little and agreed to it.

"Kiyoko, I was just wondering can we do things like kissing now?"

"**HUH, you want to kiss right now!** **But there are people about to pass by now!..**" Nana started to laugh some more. "Oh you can be such a dead weight! One little kiss won't hurt! I promise, come on!" It was the in coming people that was stopping Kiyoko from doing what Nana wanted. "Okay but you have to get in front of me so the people can't see." Nana moved in front of her ready to kiss. "Also, just a forehead kiss okay!" Nana smiled. Kiyoko bent her head down a bit and waited for the kiss. But Nana didn't want to kiss her there. Instead she laid one on her lips. Surprised by this Kiyoko pulled away. Her left hand covering her lips she swallowed hard. "I said forehead not lips!" Her face was burning with blush that it was the only color that stood out on her. "Sorry, I couldn't resist against you anymore. Let's go now."

Just then the beauty of love was felt between the two of them. **'Dear Mother in Heaven**, thank you for bring that orange guy through here. If this incident had not happen, I'd hate not being with Nana for the rest of our natural lives**.' **

**A/N: **I like this chapter. It reminds me of shojo-ai. Anyway, you may have to read this ending part two more times to feel the way I do right now. I also kind of hope someone will comment on this chapter, because it was good. (I say that cause it's heartfelt=meaning it's coming from my heart.)

So read or review! But do not be afraid to review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hello there, thank you for reading this story even when it's only about a page a chapter!

**Chapter 7**

Sakura's hot on Naruto's trail and doesn't seem to be giving up! The players have made there way to the flags in front of the hospital! Each flag has a location symbol on it to mark where it was found. There are three more sets of flags types spread out. But you will have to use the special ability of your hog to help you get it. If a player reaches the finish line with flags that are not on his hospital flag they do not win. **The first type of flag is fire, the second is grass, and the third is the smart flag. **A list of flags to get is located on the hospital flag (or the **help me flag **because that's it's only use.) You must have it on you when you cross the finish line.

"All right Hinata, this flag says I have to go to **the Stake house** first! What about you!" Kiba rolled his flag up into his jacket. "Oh, I'm going to.. A-**AN AREA FULL OF LANDMINES!" **Hinata felt chills go all over her body. It than moved up her spine. "There must be some Smart Flags in there. Keep your head held high and don't give up!" He said as the hog turned towards the direction of the Stake house. While Hinata's hog toke her to a dangerous place.

Meanwhile, Ayano found herself in a jam.

"**WHERE THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO GO! **THIS FIRST TASK IS USELESS!" A boy over hearing her steered his hog to her side.

"Hey, I.. I heard you complaining about your first t-task so I thought I could help..!" The boy looked shy and unsociable, his glasses pushed back by the wind, and smooth blue eyes seemed to be taken from the sky.

"E-eyes…."

"Um, what a-bout.. my eyes?…"

"Ah, nothing! Look please!" Ayano showed him the picture on her list for the first task. The symbol is of a flower in water with a rainbow above it.

"This symbol.. I th-ink it's means the waterfall in the forest. My father said that's the place where he proposed to my mother..!" He smiled a lot when he talked about his mother. 'What a sudden but cute smile. I think me and these hogs could look at you all day…' "Thank you, I'm Ayano Tanaka very pleased to meet you! What's your name?.."

"I-I'm Kaoru Yoshida from the Yoshida clan. Nic-e to meet you to"

'So cute..!' "If I may ask can you show me the way to the waterfall?"

"Since I have the some symbol on my list I-im going with you.."

A voice called out to her from the entrance booth. "You guys be careful going to Miyagi Waterfall! We have ninja protecting the area going in or out, but you never can be thoughtless!" Ayano looked away from Kaoru to see two men each standing at one side of the entrance gate. By the time she had realized it, the hogs had already plotted out the way.

"What's going on here? I was lost wasn't I?"

"T-The hogs have images implanted in there brain.. The collar around there neck is what helps them locate the area where the flag is. I-it's also a way to identify what ability the hogs have.. But I hear you should see it to believe it.."

"That's so cool calling out of your mouth..!" (She's clearly likes him.)

"Ayano, Y-ou should pay attention to the gate.."

"OH, Sorry. ;)"

Out they go into the forest of trees and ninjas. While Hinata makes her way to the minefield and Kiba to the Stake House. Naruto, about 2 hours late for the **help me flag **crashes into the hospital. The nurses are in a panic. Sakura arrived to a crazy site. **The hog is repeatedly swing Naruto into the wall!**

**A/N: **This chapter was hard to write up, but I hope you can understand it. It was also fun to read!

So please, read or review! But do not be afraid to review!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Here's chapter 8!

**Chapter 8**

Hinata's hog calmly carried her close to where the gate entrance is. Five or six players are already standing in front. Hinata got off of her hog and carefully moved toward them. A female player heard the sound of soft feet pressing against the ground. She looked back to see the girl stepping forward. "Hey girl, I wouldn't dally if I were you. Come on." The lady looks to be of the** Jounin **rank, but has that Master Jiraiya and Kurenai feel to her. Hinata paste herself as she ran to the woman. The hog followed her with the same quickness.

"Um, excuse me Miss, can you tell me why everyone's just standing here?" The woman smiled and lead her to the front.

"You see the flags out there right?"

"Yes.?"

"Well.. The landmines are electrically charged all over the field, **so…?**"

"We have to stay out the field?"

"Yes, But that's not all! Look upwards.!"

Hinata's reaction turned from one of confusion to one of despair. Just right above them were 30 hunther eagles. Hunther eagles, a larger than life killing bird that can sense where there target is. They are also used by the UNBU.

"Were here to stratagems the best way to get in and get out. Now, what's your hogs ability." Hinata turned to her hog that was only a step behind her. Hinata opened the compartment on the hog's collar. Inside, the instructions on how to use transformation. The way you would activate the hog's ability is to merge your chakra with the hog. Then, say the name of it's ability. Since in area is guarded by hunther eagles, Hinata can physically attack hunthers. But the use of jutsu is forbidden!

Meanwhile, Kiba looks around the stake house to find where the fire flag is. "Man..! What type of flag would be in a place of stake?" Kiba looked high and low for a sign, but nothing. He got frustrated and decide to just ask someone if they had seen the flag around here. A girl with long black hair set at a near by table. She was reading a book called In The Mind Of Gender. Kiba walked up to her all wiped out and tired looking.

"Hey there, sorry for bothering you, but can you tell me if you seen a flag or something like that around?"

The girl looked up at he for a second. Then she looked down at the page she was just reading to memorize the number.

"What's your name?" She ask.

"Kiba."

"Okay Kiba, since I have one already I'll show you where it is."

"Say what!"

"Come on, if you want that flag so bad."

"I have to have it. And where are you going, aren't you helping me!"

"Yes, now keep your voice down and follow me."

Also meanwhile, Sakura comes face to face with stupidity of the highest level. 'Which one should I hit first, Naruto or that fat overgrown full peace of bacon..!' She decided taking down Naruto wasn't the way to stop this broken scene. "Naruto, undo your saddle cord now!" Naruto tried a dangerous move, waiting for the next swing into the stone wall. He plans to use his chakra as friction to gain some footing against the wall. Someone that's has never tried this before would most likely have there legs crushed by the speed and force of the repeatedly swinging. Naruto knew it was crazy, but he had to. The cord that he connected to the hog, so he could stay on had to be taken off.

"**NARUTO!**"

'**HERE WE GO!'**

"**ALRIGTH, SPECIAL COMBO ATTACK, ESCAPE FROM THE HAND OF MEGA DAMAGE!**"

**A/N: **The two new people helping Hinata and Kiba are Yoko and Miya.

Name: Yoko Saitou

Age: 26

Gender: female

Eyes: dark blue

Hair: light brown/halfway down to her back

Job: Special Jounin / Traveling to the great nations to gathering information for the leaf.

Family: only child

Name: Miya Yoshida

Age: 16

Gender: female

Eyes: smooth blue eyes seemed to be taken from the sky

Hair: Black/long all the way to her knees

Job: Chuunin

Family: a twin sister, mother, father, older bother, and clan members.

Thank you for reading something that I think looks better in animation or manga!

Read or review! But do not be afraid to review!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I was just thinking what makes a story like mine good. Can you answer that? I think I know, but I would like to hear it from you! The people that like it!

**Chapter 9**

"**SPECIAL COMBO ATTACK, ESCAPE FROM THE HAND OF MEGA DAMAGE!" **Naruto jumps forward as his chakra balances out the force. Like a snap of the fingers, Naruto had undone the safety cord that connected him to the beastly hog. That freed Sakura to do what she saw fit. "TAKE THIS!" ( A big cloud of dust blow throw the entrance way of the hospital.) The nurses…, the doctors…, the innocent people…, and the people already in the care of hospital… Didn't see that crap coming at all!

The dust started to clear and Naruto was upside down against the main desk. "What happened?.." Asked a lady behind the desk. She saw Naruto's legs and feet sticking out.

"Oh my god, are you..!"

"You wish.. Ah man, I feel like I've been hit by a mountain…!" Standing in the clearing dust was Sakura. Her foot pressed on the hog's forehead. "This should calm him down! **Cha!**" They just looked at her thinking, '**GOT Damn!**' (Clapping followed a far seconds later.)

Meanwhile, Sei, Choji, and Shikamaru enjoyed a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku _Ramen Shop_. Choji had just finished his 5th bowl and Shikamaru was paying for it. You can call it a special treat since Choji did so well on their last mission.

"Oh yes! I'm ready to take on any enemy I have to face!.. **BRING IT ON**!" Choji yelled!

"Finally we can get down to business. The rogue hog running across the village, where's it now?" Shikamaru asked. Sei calmly stood up out of his seat with a smile. "I have no idea."

Choji's fire of action turned into rage.

"RAA! HOW ARE WE GONNA SAVE NARUTO IF WE DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!"

"Choji, cool it. Sakura probably got it taken care of by now. We should just look out for the players that need help."

"My thoughts exactly." Said Sei before they toke off.

Ayano and Kaoru arrived to the waterfall. It was just like the symbol, but bigger and more detailed.

"Wow look at it! I've never seen one like this!"

"It's a **Horsetail wat-erfall**. Big enough to like, small enough not to get in the way."

"And look at that rainbow, Kaoru! It makes me feel.. Like we come here in the past or something."

"Yeah.."

"A great place to swim!"

"To read."

"To eat!"

"To sleep."

"To paint!"

"To marry."

"To make out!….. **Whoops!**"

"HA ha haaa!"

There having a good time under the rainbow aren't they?. Even though Kaoru was laughing at the middle part. Ayano wanted to get some space between them. So she moved towards the basin and saw the most beautiful flower that she had ever seen in her life. It's dark blue petals stood out from the water lilies floating around it.

"Wow…"

"That flower is called Miyagi. It has a well known story to it."

"Can I hear?"

"Sure." Many years ago, a young woman from another lower clan confessed her love to Yoshiro Yoshida, my great ,great, great grandfather. The two of them were in love, but fear of the Yoshida clan taking over the Kobayashi clan was talked about in the village. Yoshiro's father ban him from seeing her. But one night Yoshiro and the woman met up at a waterfall the two family used to fight over. The woman named, Miyagi told him that she will die tonight.

Naturally Yoshiro promised to protect her and there love. But than, some clan members of his held up there knifes and swords. The leader of the conspiracy said to them, "With you two out of the way, there's nothing stopping our clan from over taking the Kobayashi clan! It'll look like that Kobayashi girl killed you. So in response we killed her, you see." Miyagi pleaded with the men not to kill her lover. But to kill her instead. "Killing Yoshiro will not solve this. I can understand why you wish to kill me. But before I die tell me, why!" The men started to laugh. "First, killing Yoshiro will clear up the clan's leader spot for his brother. Second, with you out of the way. Our clan is freed up to take over your weak ass clan and all the other members that show some skill. And third, It'll be the Kobayashi, the Goto clan, the Hara, the Hyuga clan, and most importantly the Uchiha. So you see now, woman. One clan must take over or destroy the others to get ahead in this game called the power struggle."

"YOUR MAD! A clan can only get stronger by working hard! If it's power my brother is after tell him to get it himself, leave my Miyagi out of this!"

"You just don't understand!. **Men attack!**"

"Hey don't stop! What happened next!"

"A man seriously injured her and Yoshiro killed them all. He said her last words were, "I'll be here at the waterfall waiting for you. Any time and any day."

"Wow, that's so sad and romantic."

"Yes.. It is."

"Kaoru, where's the flags supposed to be?"

"It looks like there under the flower itself." Ayano moved closer to the basin. She looked into the water that was clear as day. But as Kaoru got closer, the feeling turned from good to bad. 'What is this feeling? What if… Just maybe.'

"Release!" Just like that a large vine come up out of the illusion. Taking hold of Ayano.

"**AHHH**!"

"**AYANO!**"

**A/N: **I like to say thank you for reading this far. I'm doing my best and loving the outcome! So thank you! **Read or review! But do not be afraid to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **My conclusion is… When I'm not focusing on Sakura and Hinata's relationship, I'm making the story as good as possible. (well I'm trying anyway.)

**Chapter 10 Miyagi, waiting in the waterfall**

'"**AYANO!**"

"AHHHHHH!"

"**Anyone who dares to set foot near here will die!"**

"Who are you? Let her go right now!"

"**You have no right to demand any thing!" **The water transformed into a swamp of vines, trees, and flowers. The environment also changed around Kaoru. Green trees grew tall, almost blocking the sun and sky. The Miyagi flower has grown **way big**!

"**Kaoru, do something I can't move**!"

"Okay!" 'This must be a trick made up by the D.O.H.F. But my father would never let this happen to a beautiful place of memories.. And Ayano, she's getting crushed up there!' Kaoru's hog rushes to help! Doing a backwards jump, Kaoru mounted himself onto the hog. He merged his chakra and-! Here goes nothing!' "Ability activate, **MULTI-BLUE INFERNO**!" Numerous shots of fire come out of the hog's mouth. The trees caught a blaze and a trail of blue fire encircled Kaoru and the Miyagi flower.

"**Don't get me burned!"**

"**You dare to attack me? You both shall perish!" **White flowers appeared all over the burning trees. Glowing like spirits lost in the darkness…

While this is going down, three young ninjas are trying there best to get into the fortress of burning green trees. "I can't believe this. The waterfall should be right beyond here!" The tan haired girl kicked the tree with all her strength, but nothing worked. One boy looked up to see a cloud of smoke coming from the top of the tree fortress.

"There's a fire inside..!" said the boy with goggles.

"What do you mean?" asked the tan haired girl.

"Hey shut up, what if somebody's in there?" said the cool boy with a dark blue tank-top on. The sound of a girl screaming was faint but clear. "AHHHHH!" "We got to get in there!" The young ninja opened his backpack and pulled out a ninja sword handle.

"Look at that! That hot boy got half of a stylish weapon! Hey after this can I have your number?"

"This isn't the time now, Aimi!" said Sadao.

"Bull-crap, there's always time!" Noboru raised the handle and directed his chakra into it. "**Now, Let the cut of chakra be true!**" With a jump & spin, Noboru cut through some of the trees in front of him. The other two ninja looked on in amazement.

"Cool."

"Sadao, your dull!"

"Say what!"

"**I** would of said beautiful, dazzling, remarkable, incredible, and mind blowing! My darling you're the best!"

"YOUR DARLING?"

"Yes! His just met all the standards! Brave, good looking, hot, strong, nice muscle tone, and bad ass attitude! The way he tells me to shut the hell up makes me so happy inside! **I just love that about him!**"

"**God you're a masochist**!"

"HEY, that's just mean! I've never done anything that would make me that way in my life!.. Well, maybe with a girl, but that was when she made me play the punishment game at a sleepover."

"Still kind of masochistic."

"You bastard I'm-!"

"**WILL YOU SHIT HOLES GET IN THIS CRAZY FIREY SON OF A BITCH, MONSTER CREEPY ASS HOUSE OF GIANT MUTATED FLOWERS!**"

Aimi & Sadao: **SORRY! WERE COMING!**

**A/N: **This is a special chapter, because of the title next to the chapter number! I don't know how many of these I'll do, but it could be any chapter so look out for them!

**Read or review: But do not be afraid to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Here's chapter 11!

**Chapter 11 Impossible situation: no time to waste!**

"What the hell's going on in here?…." Noboru stood by Kaoru side. The girl's screams began to fade even more. "What kind of trap is this? Noboru!" Aimi and Sadao walked carefully toward them. "This is so cool! Almost like that new Super play: End of the world 4 game!" Noboru lifted his charka sword towards the flower. "Game or not this thing's going down. HAAHHA!" He charges straight at the Miyagi flower, attempting to rescue Ayano.

With courage Noboru jumped and ran over the vines. Cutting them down one by one. "You still alive, girl! Don't die on us yet!" Just as he was half way to Ayano, the glowing flowers raised a force field around the Miyagi Flower, trapping Ayano inside! "Holy crap! Just how are we suppose to win against that thing anyway?" Aimi asked Sadao. 'I wonder. What would I do in the game?… Maybe!'

"Can I have a word?" asked Sadao.

"What…" Koaru replied.

"What's all this about? ."

"Uh, the Miyagi flower is attacking us, because we set foot near the waterfall."

"Mission title.. Anything else important!"

"Well, the spirit of Miyagi may or may not be the Miyagi flower."

"Flower attacks because of waterfall, Miyagi spirit may be Miyagi flower. More info on Miyagi!"

"She's the first lover of my great, great, great grand father. Her last words were, I'll be here at the waterfall waiting for you. Any time and any day."

"It's starting to come together."

"Excuse me you two instead of talking shouldn't we be helping Noboru!" Aimi yelled.

"I need just a little bit more. You go on and make sure nothing hurts us while I think."

"No way! You want me to fight that creepy thing by myself?"

"Don't worry you'll have that musically boy to help. Even though his not making any progress his still going for it!" Noboru cuts and cuts and cuts the vines that are attacking him.

"Oh my gosh, Noboru I'm coming to help you!" Aimi ran as fast as she could towards the once water, but filled large vine basin.

Meanwhile inside Ayano's head, a storm or feelings between Miyagi and herself.

'Why are you doing this? What will killing me give you?'

'**I don't expect you to understand.**'

'But I want to.. Please tell me what's wrong.'

'**... Yoshiro, I'm waiting for him..'**

'What.. But he.'

'**It's been long enough. I'm get tired of waiting, and I'm certain his soul moved on without me.'**

'No don't say that! Yoshiro loves you, please don't give you!'

'**It's to late now anyway…**'

The vine that graded Ayano is now pulling her in toward the Miyagi flower! Noboru strikes the force field multiple times, but nothing changed. "Break, break, break, **BREAK**! **Dammit, why won't this barrier get out of my way!…..**"

(You can do it Noboru! I believe in you! But I also believe in the other to!)

**A/N: **When we come to the end of this grass flag task, we will be moving on to Kiba's fire flag task! And on a lighter note, I don't know how long the Hog race will be (in chapters). But I do know Hinata, Kiba, and Ayano will be the only real task action you'll get to read. (Cause I'm waiting for love!) Also, I dying to write on Sakura & Hinata's relationship! I have to wait until the Hog race it done so please feel my **pain**/joy! Thank you for reading!

**Read or Review! But do not be afraid to Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: With fighting spirit my motto is 'I'll never give up'! Make it your's!

**Chapter 12 Miyagi & Yoshiro: The myth that Miyagi waterfall is cursed!**

In the house of the Yoshida clan the head of the family gathered for a meeting. Mrs. Furu Yoshida, wife of Nori the son of the head member watched her husband speed walked up and down the meeting room. "Do you all know what event has you all here at the moment, the hog race. Right now at this very moment, the memory of my father **is being used for foolishness! **I've sent out Kaoru to see if the Miyagi flower is at will not be harmed." Nori's frustration climbed rapidly. "Father, how can you put the spirit of Miyagi in the hands of my child! Miya is more able if this is a task of protection!"

Mrs. Furu lifted a hand towards her husband. Urging him to clam down. "Sir Father, if I may speak?" Her husband settled himself, than toke his set next to his wife. Sir Father (clan leader)nodded. "Are children are ninja like the others, before us and the ones to come. So Kaoru, Miya, and Yuri can handle themselves. But I do worry about the myth… The myth that Miyagi waterfall is cursed." Everyone's eyes looked her way. Nori locked his hands together as his father prepared to heard an already heard story. Yet some servants had never heard of the beloved waterfall curse story, so they listened with open ears.

"It's rumored that one year after the death of Miyagi Kobayashi. Her father put a curse on the falls for he thought lord Yoshiro killed his daughter. So every time lord Yoshiro would try to visit his loves spirit. Supernatural things would happen to him. It got to be so much that he stopped going altogether." The servants quietly debated over it being a myth or the truth. But if you see what's happening right now you'd say yes it's the truth. Sir Father spoke in a low voice since him may have over did it a little earlier. "My father met and married my mother at that very waterfall.. No harm befallen him then or now as your generation that is still in the process of marrying. That myth is nothing more than a myth, a fairy tale used to mystify the children. Now continuing with the dishonoring of my mothers memory. I sent Kaoru just to have a look. Haven't you noticed your sister is not here?"

Nori looks around the room to see that his little sister was indeed not here. "She is protecting the way with our other ninja. If something were to happen she and the others would be the first to response." He rested his voice once more. **'Sir Father, I can feel it's more than a myth. Those people hosting Hog Fun maybe messing with something they shouldn't!.' **"You think it could be true don't you?" Nori turned to his wife and said, "No matter the case I don't feel comfortable with Naoru playing such a dangerous game."

Meanwhile, Lady Tsunade awaited news of the special Jounin's homecoming. The messages she sent looked as if they have been through hell fire. But with a Goto clan member the letters could be read. There chakra ink could reveal the faintest and thinnest of chakra that some important massagers tended to use. This special power is currently limited to secret letters, but if successfully reformed it may even rival the Hyuga clan's Byakugan. The woman was thought to be unidentified since the letters appeared so damaged. No one was looking for a health, youthful female such as Yoko Saitou.

Tsunade stood by the windows to see the village players. All of them have at least two flags by on.

"Time sure is passing. I hope there alright? Naruto one promise you if you lose!-" Just now a bolt of light shoot out from the forest. It's glow lasted for a few seconds and caught the attention of Tsunade and the people.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! **Read or review! But do not be afraid to review!

Name: **Noboru Kanek**o

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Eyes: orange

Hair: Light brown/short in in the back, spiky on top

Job: Genin

Family: Abandon child

Name: **Aimi Fujimoto **(nickname: **Aimiko**)

Age: 13

Gender: female

Eyes: Turquoise

Hair: Blond**/ **long straight bang with curl on the end and curly hair

Job: Genin

Family: Mom, dad, and little brother

Name: **Sadao Takaki**

Age: 12

Gender: Male

Eyes: black

Hair: toke a brush to the bed head for only 7 seconds

Job: Genin

Family: Mom, dad, two older sisters


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: Here's chapter 13! Kaoru's auntie, Satsuki and her crew arrives to the fight!

**Chapter 13 When Helps comes… the flowers will plot!**

A young bird flies over the sky quickly as if it were running from some one. The Yoshida group raced to the waterfall with concern in there hearts. That flash of light was no normal occurrence. For only the clan leader and the 2nd Hokage knew of Miyagi's power.

"Alright people, this should be something so keep your brain on focus!" Said Satsuki. As they came closer the illusion was vanishing before there eyes. Satsuki's long time partner noticed that the ground and trees were taking on a wetland appearance and that the color was off. "Take a look at the trees there going green. The grass is turning blue and the animal's are running away. Maybe we should send someone to the Hokage." Satsuki was brave in will and body, so a little thing like darkness, discoloration, and scared animals wasn't stopping her.

"Satsuki, please listen! The ninja's we seen go through here must be in trouble, maybe even dead!" Still it looks like the leader wasn't paying her any attention. But this kind of thing was what Satsuki was known for. "Don't worry about it, the ninja today are just as strong! When push comes to shove my nephew can be brave. I hope…" There was something holding Tayuka back. Maybe an evil witch ready to kill the bird that said **I hope**.

Meanwhile, Sadao has come up with a plan. **Step 1: destroy the glowing flowers** that has made the barrier protecting Miyagi. As bent on helping Noboru as she was, Aimi was torn between using **jutsu** or using her hog. "What should I do! **WOW!…**" Obviously this is not the time to debating about rules that may or may not be needed. While Noboru attacks the force field, Sadao looks to see if there is a master spirit flower that is controlling the others. If it's like in his game the second control boss (**maste**r spirit flower/**glowing flower**) is near by, but in hiding. It wouldn't be fear for the second boss to be behind the barrier.

The smoke become noticeable after a while on the dark mutated path. The men farter ahead could see the blue flames as it overcame the trees. The warning was passed down to Satsuki. "Blue fire? HA! Maybe we should go up and take the lead. You with me, Tayuka?" Satsuki asked as she jumped farter. But the answer was clear all the way from there first meeting. " To ask me a question like that after you've taken me to heaven and hell. I've been with you this far, so why not until I die?" In a matter of seconds the two lead the team into a bonfire of blue and white lights.

The hogs ran into the fortress of burning green trees to be find that the situation outside is worst! The Yoshida group was also surprised by the new crazy shit happing inside. But looking and saying **what's going on** has to wait. "Kaoru!" Satsuki called out. The fire started to surround Kaoru as he tried to calm his hog. The Yoshida group split up. One helped Kaoru and the other helped fight with the young ninjas.

But as the fight increases in numbers, so will Miyagi's power. Her goal for Ayano and the Yoshida clan is at hand.

"**My pain of lose, and betrayal will not go unfelt! Even this girl will hear my cry!" **said Miyagi's spirit.

**A/N**: I hope you like it! Read or review: But do not be afraid to review!

Name: **Satsuki Yoshida**

Age: 26

Gender: female

Eyes: smooth blue eyes that seemed to be taken from the sky

Hair: a yellowish brown/ long

Job: Jounin/ of the Yoshida squad

Family: no husband and no children… She does have a female friend/partner.

Name: **Mariko Tayuka **

**Age: 27**

**Gender: female**

**Eyes: Crimson (deep red)**

**Hair: dark blue/kind of short and spiky **

**Job: Jounin/ of the Yoshida squad **

**Family: brother and her mother**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: **This will finish it once and for all! So enjoy the chapter! (the stories not over by the way)**

**Chapter 14 The rainbow about you…. **

One by one the ninjas attached the glowing flowers. But it had no effect on them. All the men starched their heads at this puzzle. But Sadao keep looking for the boss. With so much going on it would be impossible to focus on finding something so dangerous in a dangerous place. But as Sadao thought more the game came back to him. What if the boss was under your nose? What if it wasn't so big and bad? And as he wondered another thought came to him. Why is it not hot and so hard to breath in here? The fire, trees, and danger felt real. But something was off. When he made his way to a tree that was the only one with a nest of b bright buds. He could touch them unlike the glowing flowers. So the decision was made to destroy them.

Just as he did, the barrier came crashing down around the Miyagi flower! Noboru was blown back into the air. Luckily he was thrown on a near by vine. The ninja were shaken, but didn't give in. Satsuki called out to Kaoru, who had left her partners side. "**What do you think your doing! Rushing in like this without a plan, YOU'll BE KILLED!**" Kaoru ran for the chance to save Ayano. Not evening thinking about the situation. "**I'm sorry**, but I'M NOT A KID ANYMORE! **I'M NOT HELPLESS**! I feel like I can do this for the first time in my life! And she.. **SHE DIDN'T TREAT ME LIKE AN OUTSIDER! **I can't just set on that pig!"

There was a determination that made him shine that moment! Seeing this renewed her believeth in Kaoru inner strength. 'I'm glad Kaoru… Your outside appearance didn't change your inner self.' "Okay then, the adults will attack the monster and the young will save the girl!" Their reply was as loyal as can be! YES, they said as the group and young ninja followed Kaoru's lead. But time was running out for Ayano.

"**Your to late! Once this girl's heart stops, I will take her body as my own. Then I'll get my revenge on the clan that murdered me, and see to it that Yoshiro's descendants are destroyed!" **Ayano's heart was beating slowly. Her vision, hearing, and voice was going. All she could know at this point was the great pain that held her tightly. However, that would soon be gone as well. In the last moments of her conciseness a different voice reached her ears. It is familiar, but different in tone.

"**AYANO!**"Kaoru cried dashing over the large vines. Noboru woke up just in time to help finish things. "Hey you, think you could catch her after I cut her free!" Noboru asked. "YES!" said Kaoru. With the vines coming heavily at the Yoshida group, Tayuka and Satsuki prepared their strong conjoined jutsu! "When we get close enough to that monster flower **it history!**" Satsuki said as their chakra merged, creating a vortex of dark energy. Meanwhile, Miyagi was beside herself. The chance of getting even with the clan and the man that had been so cruel to her was slipping away. But in the darkness there is a light. A human figure's outline that had just consumed the light.

"**Why is this happening? Why couldn't we be together without this wall of persecution!"** Tears came down Miyagi's face. Torn between her good self and flawed soul. **"I NEVER WANTED IT TO BE THIS WAY! I don't know what I should do anymore…." **Light appeared on the figures chest. The good, the bad, and the unknown was shown to her….

Back when Miyagi was a little girl, she wanted to play out in the field of the land of tea & cake. Normal the hair would always be in the care of clan members who never let her venture by herself. But the land was nice and settled. No ninjas, robbers, assassins, and whatever else bad came this way. At the same time, a little boy was playing with his red ball. He liked the way the open sky toke the ball up and dropped it back down to him. He had so much room to play in, that being careful didn't matter. However, it was by accident that the ball hit little Miyagi. She cried for a short period of time. The boy promised her if she stopped crying the red ball will be hers. After a while, the clan members of both Yoshida & Kobayashi came to retrieve the kids. It wasn't a big deal really. There was no fighting of any kind at that time. The two wouldn't see each other for eleven years after their meeting.

The situation was getting harder to control. Yoshiro was facing six heavily armed men. Their goal was to kill the two lovers. Yoshiro yelled to Miyagi to run away, but she didn't want to leave her unarmed love. So she decide to fight with him, because a world without the guy who had been there in her time of need wouldn't be worth living. "You got guts, **woman**! **But you'll be wishing you had tried to run!**" The men went after Yoshiro in nonstop fast pounding action! He had knocked them out with his Okaeshi gyosha! After that Yoshiro fought the leader of the conspiracy like their lives depended on it! With every move countered or dodged, the two didn't give in! While Yoshiro was in the heat of the fight, a masked man attacked Miyagi from behind! Miyagi fell to the ground as the masked man pounced her as hard as he could. In his concern Yoshiro looked back to see Miyagi laying on pain. But looking back is a battle is a big mistake! The leader used his strongest attack to immobilize poor Yoshiro. "**GAHHhh!**" The guys Yoshiro had taking out regained conciseness. One at a time they made there way to him. They laughed and kicked him around. Saying things like, "your not so strong now boy, **where's** the juice for **that JUTSU** you used, and I bit the cash flow going to our packets are going to be **more than your inheritance!**" While the men were having fun with Yoshiro, the leader man handled Miyagi. His words wore as chilling as his blade. "**Bring him over here! Since I'm a nice guy I think he should see his woman's end before his own!" **Miyagi couldn't understand how someone could say something so horrible with a straight face. Has the world become even crueler with time? The darkness and death came a pone her half an hour later..

Standing in the garden was the older brother. His long dark hair flowed down his body like silk. He expected to see the leader coming out of the shadows. But instead Yoshiro appeared to him. Covered in blood from head to tow. Great anger were in his eyes as Miyagi's body lay in his arms. "You had her killed… You tried to have me killed…" The brother was amazed that Yoshiro serviced. After sending the strongest available to him. "Your still alive? It seems the pay roll wasn't inspiring enough? How about I give you this bag of money so you can go off somewhere unknown and live? Beats being on a hit list! Haahaha!" The brother was laughing, but Yoshiro was dead serious! Even if he was to live some where out of the way there's no reason for his brother to keep a important strand uncut. Yoshiro set his lovers body safely in the bushes. He readied to knife that he toke from the masked man. His brother was not a ninja, but he could call for his back up by whistle. "Well, what do you think little bro?" It was a quick cut across the throat and a stab in the heart. "Your a heartless bustard.. To destroy what we had as boys and to murder my Miyagi! I don't care about the legacy of the clan or being the head man. All I cared about.. **WAS MIYAGI!**" (So long as the tears remain the lovers will meet again.) After two or three years later Yoshiro married a girl outside of the clan. But the love he had wasn't as great as his love for Miyagi.

"**My god it's you… Yoshiro?.." **

Noboru raised his Chakra sword to cut the vine that held Ayano trapped. Slowly as it fell she came out. Kaoru wasn't known for his speed, but he got the job done anyway. With step 1 connected next was the last step, destroying the flower monster! ( Because it's not really a cool flower anymore.) "Auntie, We got Ayano safe, it up to you two now!" Kaoru yelled. Satsuki and Tayuka were already ready to care of business! Having giving the sign, the men fell back to let the women to their thing. "Kuroi-arashi!"(Black storm) Also just as the jutsu landed, Sadao realized what was bugging him.

"Aimi! Aimi, I found the solution to what's going on!"

"It doesn't matter. Their taking it out right now. Way to come up with the moves late."

"Just listen! I figured out that this has to be some kind of genjutsu!"

"What?…what?(What nonsense are you saying now?)" Sadao scooped up some water and throw it on her.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Aimi, focus! Is it cold?"

"No…!"

"See? There maybe enough sun for the hog race, but it's September and still should be cold in the forest. Especially the ground and waterfall water!"

"And this is a problem why?"

"It's ninja **reality without reality! **So it's my conclusion that this whole event was put into hour minds."

Sadao said as he scratched his head.

"Okay then, what are we going to do about it?"

"Release everyone from it. I'll let you do it since you were trying not to get disqualified."

"!….. RE-RELEASE! (I think I hate him a little..)"

In the normal/peaceful unmated waterfall. Our heroes sleep in a wrapping of grass! Apparently, the Hog fun guys heard of the story that is pasted down the family line as truth or myth. So a plan was made to see if the family story could be finished. Once the genjutsu was activated, even the mentally strongest ninja would be caught in it's mind game. All of them woke up at the same time. Kaoru was in a dizzy but soon realized he was stuck. "Someone! I can't.. I can't get out!" Just then Kaoru's hog strolled up to him and licked his cheek. Slowly the hogs started eating the grass that binds some of them.

"Ohhhh, I feel like I just got a months worth of good sleep! Did anybody else?" Aimi asked.

"I wouldn't call to good went it comes to what I just dealt with." Noboru dusted himself out walked over to Ayano, who was asleep near the basin. It looked like several large cords were wrapped around her body. But a dream or genjutsu shouldn't have caused this. Noboru rolled Ayano onto her back.

"Hey girl, snap out of it already! You shouldn't be dead." He shook her shoulder roughly to see if she was able to wake up. Quickly Kaoru ran to the two, knelling down on one foot Kaoru said her name. The reaction was slow but she opened her eyes.

"Kaoru… what happened?" Ayano asked in a soft way. She then found it hard to move on her own.

"Don't move!"

"He's right, let us take care of you first. Then I'll explain."

Noboru looked back to see Aimi stretching and relaxing. This annoyed him more when it came to wasting time. "AIMI, GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE!" His interrupting yelling ruined her mood. But she come right over anyway.

"What is it?"

"Help take care of this! I'm leavening."

"What.. Why?"

"Didn't I tell you not to ask questions? Just do as I tell you!" A cold rush of frustration combined with a touch of disappointment over toke his soul and body. To Sadao this was normal, Noboru treating her like that. But to an outsider like Satsuki, it wasn't tolerable. "Hold up a second, what makes you any better then her! A man.. **No a boy **of your age has no right or business talking to her like some **adult**! HOW DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU-?" Tayuka stopped her from making the situation worst. It's not like she's not known for getting into it when she sees things like this. But it would be best for Tayuka if she stayed out of other people's business. Smoothly after Noboru walked by Satsuki and the men. Not trying to be there any longer, he toke off into the forest. The two partners walked over to Aimi and Kaoru.

"Sorry for that, if it's not any trouble would you take this bag of health drops." Tayuka asked.

"What the hell? That boy deserved what I said! If you stop caring about what people think of you!… We'd be on the same side!"

"… Like I said, please take this and help her." Aimi's cheerful smile dolled a bit when she thanked the ladies. Sadao thanked the men since they were nice enough to hear him out when they attacked the glowing flowers. Kaoru also deiced that Ayano's condition was more important then the race. But he helped her look at the flags that are still under the Miyagi flower.

"**I'm sorry. I didn't know about any of those things until now. You must think I'm the worst." **Said Miyagi while their spirit stands in the waterfall. **"Your only human. Like the people we've known to the people we've seen. This world keeps moving no matter what happens. But, I will leave our mark on this world. In the memories of the people that keep living. So even if their gone you will always have me by your side."** Just then, Yoshiro's symbol of love appeared in the place that it had always been.

"I can still hear them, Kaoru. Their happy to find and realize love again." 'Also Miyagi… please don't forget about **the rainbow above you**.'

**A/N: **That is the end of the glass flag task! I think the next one will be less fight more retrieve. So that means Kiba's up next. I hope you can understand this chapter and the earliest one. If you go back to the beginning and read this ending you'll understand Yoshiro's symbol of love. But if you have already figured it out tell me.

**Read or review: But do not be afraid to review.**

A blue cherry blossom story will be on hold for a while. Due to writters block or no connection. I might do some SakuHina in place of the ova chapter 15. Just until my writters block goes away. But it's more like lazinees and writters block at the same time!


End file.
